


She Misses You Too (Mystreet)

by FinalRomeave



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Angst, Damn that sucks, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalRomeave/pseuds/FinalRomeave
Summary: An AU where Aphmau dies in When Angels Fall, and how everyone is handling it.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron, Garroth/Laurance/Dante, Katelyn/Travis, Lucinda/Kim, Zane/Kawaii~chan, garroth/laurance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	She Misses You Too (Mystreet)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just a oneshot, but who knows! I might write more.

The soft noise of a piano floated through the air, filling the otherwise quiet house. It was a sad melody, but it was nice compared to the usual dead silence.   
He kept the crying quiet; he didn't want to disturb whoever was in the dining room. Thankfully, he didn't. He was able to cry in peace.

Ever since Aphmau had passed, things had been particularly difficult. She was such a big part of everyone's lives on Lover's Lane. They all knew her as a best friend, some maybe even a little sister. Most people were trying to move on; Katelyn had picked up theatre again, beginning to write a play. Lucinda and Kim got engaged, and they were planning their wedding. Melissa had the family company to run. Travis was still busy with family troubles, but at least he didn't have to think about Aph. Kawaii~Chan and Zane had gotten jobs at a bakery together. And Aaron... was still recovering his memory. It still affected him, but not nearly as much if he had remembered they were going to get married that month.  
And what about Garroth, Laurance, and Dante? They were certainly trying. The three had moved back in together. They even offered Travis a place, but he politely declined—he was moving in with Katelyn later that month, after he got everything from his parents' house.  
Laurance, alongside his normal hobby of cooking, had picked up playing the piano. They had found a pretty okay piano on the side of the road, and Laurance thought to himself that he could pick it up. Sure, they had to drag it home and it took thirty minutes, but it paid off.  
Dante had started to draw. He was so bad at it. All he could draw was scribbly stick figures. However, he enjoyed it. He liked drawing things for Laurance and Garroth especially, but also occasionally for the others.  
But, Garroth...

Six in the morning on a Saturday and Laurance was already awake and in the kitchen. Of course he was. He was making something sweet, because it urged the werewolf to get out of bed quicker than usual.  
The brunette hears the stairs creak, chuckling a little.  
"What, did you smell the pancakes?" Garroth nods, smiling tiredly as his tail begins to wag.   
"Look, you can't have chocolate, so I made the next best thing, which is obviously blueberry." The blonde fake gags, earning a few giggles from Laurance.  
"No no no, I made regular. You can put whatever you want on it."  
"Chocolate sauce???"  
"Garroth... we've had this talk before."  
"Please??" he begs, leaning over the counter, getting his face close to Laurance. The smaller male glares a little bit, gently pushing the other back.  
"Nope. You can have peanut butter, though." Garroth pouts a little before grabbing the jar, sitting it next to his plate and opening it. After getting everything ready, they sit at the table and start to eat. The two eat in silence. On Laurance's side, it seems peaceful. He likes things quiet. But the silence to Garroth is deafening.  
After cleaning up, Laurance stretches and sighs a little. "Maybe I should wake up Dante... or maybe you should. You're loud." Garroth chuckles dryly, crossing his arms.   
"Sure. I can do that." With that, he heads upstairs, and wakes up Dante. Of course, only screaming and loud thumping noises can be heard. Who knows what Garroth did this time... at least Dante is awake.

And before Garroth knows it, it's noon, and it's dreadfully rainy outside. He lays down on the couch, listening to Laurance's tune, letting tears stream down his face.  
He could have done something to save her. If only he hadn't let that stupid, obviously fake vision of his mother get the better of him... oh Irene, it really was all his fault.   
Aphmau... please come back. Please.  
"I'm so sorry," he whimpers, clutching at his shirt.  
The piano halts, and soft footsteps approach from across the hall. Cold hands caress through his curly hair, gently making their way down his back, and then back up. The man relaxes, glancing towards the male who had come to comfort him. Laurance was on his knees, leaning near Garroth, a concerned expression on his face. The blonde glanced around, catching Dante at the doorway, biting his lip and glancing back and forth from Laurance to Garroth.   
Garroth sits up, wrapping Laurance in a hug. He earns one back, the other male keeping a hand threaded through his hair.  
"She misses you too, Garroth," he whispers, a lump forming at the back of his throat.   
"She misses us."


End file.
